


Tastes Like Chicken-wuss

by Nullifier



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullifier/pseuds/Nullifier
Summary: Zell just can't keep his loud mouth shut, and now he's gotten into another fight with Seifer. A fight that he will never forget.Warning: Very graphic! These stories are for people with very messed up fetishes!
Kudos: 5





	Tastes Like Chicken-wuss

It was just after the celebration of the new SeeD cadets at Balamb Garden. Zell was tasked with telling Squall how they now each had their own rooms, and he  _ finally _ arrived after Zell had been waiting for ages. Now he could finally head back to the party. There was only a few minutes left before the celebration was over, and he didn’t want to miss a second more of it!

On his way back to the party, he happens to bump into a certain failed SeeD cadet and his idiot lackey. Zell pretended not to notice and just walks right past him. As soon as they cross paths, he hears that same annoying insult.

Seifer: “Hmph! Chicken-wuss.”

Grrr! That Seifer just pisses him off to no end! Zell sure as hell wasn’t taking this from him! He quickly turns around and confronts Seifer.

Zell: “What did you call me?!”

Seifer and Raijin both stop in their tracks to face the hot-headed cadet.

Seifer: “Didn’t you hear me? I called you a Chicken-wuss, Chicken-wuss!”

Zell tried to come up with a comeback, but he wasn’t any good with insults.

Zell: “Oh yeah? Well this Chicken-wuss is now a cadet, so what does that make you?”

That clearly struck a nerve with Seifer because he was  _ beyond _ pissed. Zell didn’t mean to make fun of him failing, but it was too late now, he sure as hell wasn’t taking it back!

Seifer: “Oh, so the Chicken-wuss thinks he’s stronger than me?”

Zell: “Hell yeah he thinks so!”

Shit, Zell, shut up! He slaps himself internally for not knowing when to shut his mouth, the words were just flowing out his mouth without any filter. Seifer slowly walks toward Zell, and grabs him by his new cadet uniform.

Seifer: “Follow me, we’re taking this outside.”

Fuck… Zell knows he can’t beat Seifer in a fight. He just wanted to go back to the party, but his dumbass self just had to cause more trouble! Seifer forcefully drags Zell with him outside, where no one will be able to see or hear them.

Seifer tosses Zell against the ground and takes out his gunblade.

Seifer: “Alright Chicken-wuss, let’s see who’s the real Chicken-wuss here.”

Zell: “W-wait, Seifer, let’s not fight, okay? Hey Raijin, say something, will you?”

Raijin: “Sorry man, but you know no one can stop Seifer when he’s like this, ya know?”

Seifer lunges towards Zell and tries to slash him, but Zell manages to roll out of the way and quickly scrambles to his feet.

Zell: “Dammit, he’s serious. I guess I just have to beat him.”

Zell rushes towards the gunblade user and lets out a few jabs, wish Seifer blocking them with his arms. He manages to get one punch in on Seifer’s gut, causing him to move back a bit to recover. Zell doesn’t give Seifer the opportunity and rushes in again to give a flurry of punches, but Seifer’s too quick and slashes his gunblade, prompting Zell to hop backwards to avoid the hit.

Raijin: “Go Seifer! You can do it, ya know?!”

Zell knew he had to end this soon, because the longer the fight dragged out, the better chances Seifer had of beating him. He rushed forwards and prepared to strike again, but is instantly met with dirt getting thrown at his face.

Zell: “Ahhhh! Hey, that’s cheating!”

Some dirt gets in Zell’s eyes, but he struggles to keep at least one eye open. He happens to notice Seifer aiming for… his neck?

Zell: “Whoa!”

Zell hops backwards again, his blood running cold. That asshole! Not only was he playing dirty, but he seriously planned on killing him just now! Zell tried to make some distance while he rubbed his eyes, but he ends up stepping on a rock and begins tumbling backwards. Seifer wastes no time at all and rushes up to Zell and pins him down, launching a flurry of punches to his face.

Seifer: “Look- who’s- the- Chicken- wuss- after- all!”

Zell gets fed up and punches Seifer straight in the jaw, knocking him off. Raijin rushes over to Seifer’s aid to try and help him up.

Zell: “This is why you’re not SeeD, Seifer! You’re a sore loser, and a terrible teammate! You almost killed me in a stupid sparring match!”

Seifer spits out some blood on the ground and gets up with Raijin’s help. Now Zell’s done it. Words could not describe Seifer’s rage now.

Seifer: “Raijin, grab Chicken-wuss and hold him down for me.”

Raijin: “S-Seifer?”

Seifer: “Now!”

Raijin: “Y-yes, Seifer!”

Raijin walks towards Zell, so he puts up his fists. He looks over to his left, but Seifer already walked over there. He was now pinned against 2 walls with Seifer and Raijin blocking off his only escape routes.

Zell: “Raijin, you don’t have to do this.”

Raijin: “Sorry, but it’s Seifer’s orders, ya know?”

Zell tries to outsmart Raijin by slipping past him, but Raijin’s arms were too long. The guy managed to grab onto Zell by the collar and pull him back towards him, keeping him from escaping.

Raijin: “Seifer, what’re you gonna do now? I can’t hold him forever, ya know?”

Seifer walks up to Zell as he struggles to escape. He puts a hand directly on his crotch and starts squeezing it.

Zell: “Ahhhhhh!”

Seifer: “You know, I’m not really a fan of chicken. But I’ve always wondered if a chicken- _ wuss _ would taste any better.”

Taste of chicken-wuss? What did Seifer mean by that? 

Zell: “Seifer, Raijin, let me go!”

Seifer lets go of Zell’s balls, giving Zell a sigh of relief.

Seifer: “Raijin, don’t you dare let go of him!”

Seifer begins ripping off Zell’s pants. Zell tries to stop him by crossing his legs together, but Seifer just punches him in the balls to loosen up his grip and rips off everything, pants and underwear.

Zell: “Wtf, Seifer! Give me back my pants!”

Seifer ignores the sound of Chicken-wuss pleas and continues barking orders.

Seifer: “Raijin, turn Chicken-wuss around and hold him up with his legs apart!”

Raijin: “W-wait, Seifer, you don’t mean-”

Seifer: “Now!”

Raijin: “Y-yes Seifer, ya know?!”

Raijin lifts Zell off the ground and starts turning his body, grabbing ahold of each leg and then pulling them apart to keep them wide open in midair for Seifer, putting Zell’s dick and balls on full display right in front of them.

Zell: “H-hey! What’re you looking at!”

Zell moves his hands to cover up his crotch, but Seifer just grabs hold of them and keeps them away, leaving his package wide open. Seifer takes a whiff of Zell’s crotch, getting hit with the musty smell of the poor Chicken-wuss.

Seifer: “So this is what Chicken-wuss smells like.”

Zell: “Stop sniffing my junk! And give me back my pants!”

Ignoring the hot-headed cadet’s words, Seifer moves his mouth closer and takes one of Zell’s balls in his mouth.

Zell: “H-hey! Stop that!”

Seifer starts playing around with the ball in his mouth, savoring the flavor, but also making Zell feel good so that his dick would start swelling. Seifer continues to play with the little nut, sucking on it until he sees Zell’s dick starting to twitch. Seems like the little perv was enjoying this after all. But this was the moment he was waiting for. While Zell was busy enjoying the moment, he bit down with his molars, causing Zell to let out a scream.

Zell: “Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Let go! Let go! Let go! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Zell was trying his best to get loose, but Raijin’s upper body strength was too much, and Seifer had his hands locked and was holding his body in place as well.

Zell: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Seifer! Stooooooooop!”

Seifer ignored Zell’s pleas and continued to bite down on Zell’s nut, flattening them further and further until they popped right in mouth, letting out the juices of Zell’s ruptured nut into Seifer’s mouth.

Zell: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My ball! My ball! My ball! You actually popped my ball!”

Zell was gasping for breath as he continued to scream. Seifer actually did it, he actually broke one of his balls. Seifer just continued chewing on the broken nut, releasing as much of the flavor as he could into his mouth. Once he had thoroughly chewed the poor nut into a pile of mush, he moved onto the other nut and began chomping on it from the get-go.

Zell: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Raijin! Let goooooooooo!”

Raijin just continues to watch. This certainly wasn’t his first time, after all. He’s done this multiple times already to satisfy Seifer’s… hobbies. He didn’t want to get on Seifer’s bad side, and he was also secretly turned on. After all, nothing was hotter than the sight of Seifer mercilessly destroying another guy’s nuts, turning them into mush with his mouth.

Zell: “Leeeeeeet! Goooooooooo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Zell continued to struggle, but to no avail. Raijin continued to hold him up while Seifer chomped down on his remaining nut with the intent of destroying it and savoring its flavor. The last nut compressed in Seifer’s mouth, getting flatter and flatter until like its brother, popped right in Seifer’s mouth.

Zell: “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Zell let out more screams and convulsed like crazy as Seifer continued to chew on the shattered ball. After a few more screams came out of the poor boy’s lungs, he finally stopped moving, having passed out from the pain. Seifer finally stopped chewing on the SeeD cadet’s bag of mush and licked his lips.

Seifer: “Mmm, looks like Chicken-wuss really does taste better than chicken.”

Raijin: “O-okay, let’s go now Seifer, ya know? We don’t wanna get caught, ya know?!”

Seifer: “Hold on, turn him back around and keep him still for a little longer. There’s something I want to do.”

Raijin: “What is it, ya know?”

Seifer walks over to his gunblade and picks it up from the ground. He polishes it with his uniform, his  _ non-cadet _ uniform, and then junctions some Fire onto it to turn it into a burning blade.

Raijin: “S-Seifer, maybe this is going a bit too far, ya know?!”

Seifer pays his idiot lackey no mind and grabs Zell’s stiff cock and battered balls, then brings up the burning gunblade to the base and starts slowly slicing it off, sealing in all of the blood. When he's finished, a fresh set of Chicken-wuss balls with a Chicken-wuss sausage was in his hands. Raijin let out a gulp at the sight of Zell’s severed package. Seifer’s only ever destroyed another man’s balls. He’s never gone  _ this _ far with anyone.

Raijin: “H-hey, Seifer, what’re you gonna do with that, ya know?”

Seifer: “Hm? I’m gonna eat it of course. I guess you could say I’ve… acquired a taste for Chicken-wuss.”

Seifer began tossing Zell’s severed balls in the air and catching it.

Seifer: “What’re you waiting for? Let’s go, Raijin.”

Raijin: “W-wait, but what about Zell? We can’t just leave him, ya know?!”

Seifer: “Ah, forget about him. He’ll be fine once he wakes up. Worst case, someone walks by and sees him naked with nothing between his legs.”

Raijin reluctantly puts Zell down, but he at least gives him the service of putting his underwear and pants back on. Not because he felt bad for Zell per se, but because he didn’t want to risk the principal or anyone else finding out about this. After all, Seifer’s towing a very dangerous line with this little hobby of his.

  
  



End file.
